


Actions speak louder than words

by Gemenice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Animated), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Randomness, Romance, Slight OOCness, challenge, close to porn, kind of, no idea what I meant to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenice/pseuds/Gemenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need the help of a god to admit your desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions speak louder than words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/gifts).



> Yes, another challenge found in old files. YAY.

They weren't happy – one couldn't simply BE HAPPY with Loki in relationship, Loki was too chaos-like, too changing for that. So no, they weren't happy. Bust most of the time they were somewhere on some cloud, and it never was unhappiness either – there was annoyance, confusion and just plain anger from time to time, but there was… calmness. Something Bruce didn't feel in a very long time already. 

Which was a bit funny, considering he was calm with an evil supervillian around him, in his house, in his BED, in his life. 

Hell, he didn't even mind Loki around Dick – a thing he would normally jump and growl about, cause as much as he didn't mind Dick around villains normally, normally the boy was fighting them and not looking at them with adoring eyes. So maybe that was one of the reasons why Bruce got used to this relationship so quickly. Why he didn't mind the accidental ‘pranks’ pulled in his house. 

Things were … fine. Maybe better than fine, but they weren't happy. Batman wasn't happy, never and he was still flying around at the back of Bruce’s mind. So things were okay. 

… but even okay didn't stop Bruce from looking into other direction every now and then. The direction of only one person and Bruce wondered if by signing deal with Batman, he lost the favor of the lady fortune, because this… this couldn't be right. This couldn't be right, couldn't be fortunate – but he didn't know that when the request on joined project came to him the first time, he had no reason to say no to Stark industries. 

And that was probably the decision that sent everything to hell. Cause meeting Tony Stark was… unique. Bruce wasn't sure he ever met anyone so… shameless, ignorant and self-confident. Surely he didn't meet anyone who opened the meeting with obvious flirting with HIM, and after that telling his own employees that if he wanted to see the results they brought, he’d give the job to Hulk. To which Bruce lifted an eyebrow, but he couldn't say no to the project anymore. The guy intrigued him. 

He wasn't sure why… Maybe it was because he knew that Batman would hate this guy – because Stark’s – Tony’s easygoing ways were everything Batman despised. The way he flirted with everything that moved – or maybe it was the way he seemed to fully concentrate on Bruce, along with all that flirting – Batman would hate having someone coming so openly onto him. Bruce found it… interesting. Adorable even, and maybe, maybe it was his fault that he got into this situation a little, too. But then again, he couldn't stop the easy almost smiles when Tony was joking around, or touching his arm at the second meeting, behaving like they were best buddies ever since the world started – well, buds with little benefits if his looks were anything to go by. And yeah, it was Bruce’s fault for taking Tony’s invitation for a drink – but that was what friends usually did, right? And what if, coincidentally it was the evening Loki was out, getting his business done. No one could predict that…

As well as no one could predict the tongue in Bruce’s throat that week – a tongue that wasn't his and breath that tasted like good whiskey – something that made Bruce moan before he remembered that no, he couldn't do that… he remembered getting few excuses together and all but storming out (BATMAN didn't run and neither did Bruce) – trying to think of a way to tell his partner, that maybe, possibly… definitely he was attracted to someone else too. But he couldn't do that, no matter that he wanted to, because it wasn't right. He couldn't – 

“We’re home!” Cheerful laughter came as Dick ran into the room, followed by Loki who was shaking his head and had THAT look in his eyes while Dick giggled like crazy.   
Bruce sighed. 

“Please, tell me you didn’t mess up another of Alfred’s pans?” he asked, trying to push Tony out of his mind as he watched the two not so innocent glances his way. 

“Bruce, we would NEVER do that.” Dick grinned, plopping down and taking out his Nintendo turning the game on as Loki’s hand took the drink from Bruce’s hand and the god’s body slipped into his lap. 

“You heard the kid.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, his hands coming up to rest on Loki’s hips.   
“Right. So I just imagined the last time when his pan was yelling at him curses every time he picked it up.”

Dick burst out laughing at that and Loki smirked and kissed Bruce, shutting him up – Bruce didn’t mind – this was one of his favorite ways to keep quiet, after all. When Loki pulled back he grinned. 

“This time it will sing.” Another hysterical laughter from Dick followed and Bruce tried to smile, and push all the thoughts from before away. 

“Just don’t come to complain when he gets back to you, like last time.”

No… he couldn't tell Loki. Cause if Loki left he wouldn't be leaving only Bruce – he’d leave Dick too, and Bruce couldn't do that to the kid. He couldn't take away one of his parents. Again. 

***

Bruce wasn't really that surprised when he woke up few days later, with not so happy Alfred – he was still a bit wierded after the incident when his pan started singing “if you were gay” every time he touched it and he was making sure even BRUCE knew that – telling him that Loki had to leave and didn't want to wake Bruce up, and that he didn't know when he’ll be back – nothing new with Loki and Bruce tried not to chuckle when Alfred muttered something about how he hoped there were no gay songs in Asgard. Bruce in the back of his mind agreed – he didn't know how many available (ones that didn't scare him) pans Alfred still had. 

All in all, it seemed it would be a calm day – and it was. There were no problems in work, the joined project worked perfectly, and even the villains seemed to calm down. He went to few interviews, that were more boring than gossipy for once, made few official appearances and went home – and that was when the whole day changed. 

He should’ve expected it, really, now that he looks back at it. After all, one doesn't just say ‘no’ to Stark and then doesn't hear days from him, that wasn't Tony’s way. So Bruce really should’ve predicted it – or at least Batman should’ve. But it seemed Batman ignored everything that had even a little bit to do with Tony, what was one of the reasons BRUCE was so interested in the man. But that wasn't the point. The point was that maybe, possibly he shouldn't be as surprised to see one Tony Stark sitting in HIS chair in HIS batcave.   
BATCAVE. 

Bruce frowned, in a middle of pulling his tie off as he swallowed hard, his eyes narrowing – Batman all but ready to snap and take control if needed.   
“What are you doing here?” He asked quietly, his voice slipping an octave lower as his eyes were glued to the man, who looked up from the computer he was currently playing with. HIS computer, BATMAN’s computer… 

“Ah, Bruce! Are you sick?” Tony lifted an eyebrow and grinned. “Nice place you have here. See, I wondered why you never invited me over and all.” He shrugged, leaning back into the chair, looking content there and as if he didn't understand why Bruce was tense and so close to glaring. 

When Bruce didn't say anything though, Tony shook his head. 

“How about you push that look off your face,” he looked Bruce up and down, and licked his lips, “or at least come close so I can help you remove the stick that was showed up your ass today. Or I could show something else there.”

Bruce couldn’t stop the small shiver running through his body – something the back of his mind, a place he associated with Batman despised him for and he swallowed.   
“You’re not supposed to be he-“

Tony rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not supposed to be here, I’m not supposed to know about this, yadda, yadda, yadda.” He shrugged. “but I know – so now you have no reason to run next time my wonderful charms get you all hot and bothered, right?” The man stood up and made his way over to Bruce, stopping only when he was close, oh so close, that Bruce could almost smell him. He stood there, the challenging look in his eyes and the little daring smirk on his lips – one that Bruce wanted to make disappear no matter what and-

“Go on. Do it.” Bruce froze and only now realized there was someone else there too – someone who was standing back in shadows so far, but someone he should’ve noticed way before. Someone he should’ve sensed by now. 

“You taught him how to get here, didn’t you?” Bruce asked, to have something else to focus on – something other than on Tony standing JUST there as he watched Loki come out and shrug. 

“Well, he’s not as dense as Thor, but I doubt he’d be able to find his way here through all those blocks Dick said you had up for this place.”

Tony pouted over his shoulder.   
“I totally would have.”

“Right.” Loki scoffed, turning his eyes back to Bruce. “Do it. I know you want to… “ He said, motioning to Tony, who decided to be very helpful at the moment and wiggled his eyebrows, his hand slipping to Bruce’s belt. 

“Well, and if not ALL of you is interested yet, I can be of assistance.”

Bruce glanced at Loki, his eyes cold – and he wondered for a moment how was it possible they didn’t turn red, before he staggered back and away from Tony’s touch. He couldn’t think being so close – couldn’t think with the man’s hands on him, couldn’t think through his own heart beating fast even as he tried to force it to calm down. 

“Loki, I-“ Why did he feel guilty? And where was Batman when one needed him? But no… Batman didn’t fight personal battles. He wasn’t there for BRUCE he was there for everyone else. That was the prize Bruce had to pay for wanting to help the others. 

Loki lifted his eyebrow and there was nothing from the way they glittered differently when he looked at Bruce before. Nothing from the way he looked at Dick usually, nothing –   
“You kissed him already – hell you had him touch you before. What’s stopping you now?”

It wasn’t about kisses. It wasn’t about the touching and Bruce knew that. It wasn’t what he wanted- it wasn’t the only thing he wanted. And he felt caged. Way too caged and he –  
“I’m sorry.” Bruce said slowly, not sure which man to tell it to. His eyes shifted from Tony to Loki and he took a deep breath – once again feeling like the little kid standing over the graves of his family – feeling the moments his family shattered and he couldn’t… there was no Batman in him then. 

“I did. “ He said slowly, “and I still wish I could – but I’m not.. I can’t give you up.” He couldn’t. He couldn’t let the family fall apart; he had Dick to think about too. Not only he would be broken this time. 

“But you want me, too?” Tony asked from the side and Bruce didn’t look at him – couldn’t – as he answered. 

“Yes.” His voice was quiet and his eyes all but pleading as they stared at Loki – the God couldn’t leave... not now.   
But the God smiled… and smirked. 

“Bruce Wayne. Only with you it would take a dirty dream, a God’s way sweeping through your mind AND intimidation to get you to admit this.”

Bruce stared… what?

The god came over, patting Bruce’s chest slowly.   
“For the record – I have hots for Stark too – especially since I learned I can choke him during sex and it would be considered a kink. But who was supposed to know that Bruce Wayne would have nothing against threesome?”

Loki’s eyes glittered again and Bruce blinked.   
“You.. played me?”

He asked quietly, swallowing slowly, his eyes flying accusingly from one man in front of him to the other.   
“You two.. played me?”

Loki shrugged – the smirked not leaving his face and Tony, for once looked very similar. 

“Thor’s baby brother here figured that you moaning my name in your sleep means something – and there was a night or two me and the wicked witch spent in my bed before you two hooked up, and with the impression my awesome dick leaves behind it’s only obvious he was still craving for more. So he brought me over to ‘discuss’ things. “  
Bruce blinked and turned to Loki. 

“You didn’t tell me? Why?”

Loki rolled his eyes. 

“First off, you’re not an easy mortal to understand – especially if Batman’s being a part of you. Second… “ he shifted his eyes a bit. “If thing’s would’ve went wrong and you wouldn’t be of the same idea and I’d have to leave, you might’ve messed up Dick’s future – I mean RED clothes? Seriously? I was trying to protect the boy from the evil red brings.”

“You’re attached to us.” Bruce said with a little smirk. Loki sent him a glared and opened his mouth, but Tony jumped in. 

“Okay, okay. I bet you guys are into angry foreplay and all, but someone mentioned kinks here some moments ago, and my dick is VERY interested.” He pointed out and Bruce shook his head a chuckle escaping his lips. 

Yeah… after all, they had a lot to ‘discuss’. And even Batman knew that actions spoke louder than words.


End file.
